Total Drama Twisted
by Former Player
Summary: Chris is back with a new season of Total Drama based off fairy tales! But with crazy challenges and the biggest cast ever this season will be extremely hard! APPS CLOSED!


**A/N: Sorry if I didn't give enough description. It's hard introducing 44 contestants. Hopefully you'll enjoy this intro chapter!**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Chris McLean and welcome to the seventh rocking season of Total Drama! This year we will be using hyper software to project mindblowing monsters and terrifying challenges. Our 44 contestants will compete but this year after each challenge they'll be switching teams. Their limits will be tested in this awesome castle on Castaway Island. And of course 22 of these contestants will be competing next season! The winner will be awarded one million dollars so there's that as well! Here are our first contestants now!"

"Mason, welcome buddy!" Chris said as a small boy looked up at the camera. His hazel eyes glistened in fear and he dived behind Chris. "Camera shy?" Chris asked kindly. "Well, it would make sense that you would, say, APPLY FOR AN INTERNATIONAL TV SHOW!"

Mason continued to cower as another boat dropped off a blond girl who was short and curvy. "Hey, Chris, what's u- are you okay?" she asked with real concern, noticing Mason.

"Poppy, this is Mason, and he's a bit shy?" CHris nodded.

Mason fainted, after barely stuttering out the word, "G-g-girl."

"And here is Marleyna," Chris said, as a girl jazz-kicked her way down the boats ramp! She was singing a remix of the Total Drama theme song, "I want to, want to be famous! I can't wait to be famous! I absolutely can't wait to be positively famous!"

Poppy raised her eyebrows, "Uh, ye're singing the TD themesong a bit off."

"What!" she shrieked. "Was I off! Do you think the agents will notice?"

"I remember when I was like that," a familiar voice said from off camera. Topher from Pahkatew Island ran on stage.

"And say hello to our new intern! Familiar face, Topher!" Chris said, unenthusiastically.

"Chris said that doing this might help my image in the eyes of the producers," he said, grinning.

"This year, we had the most joint applications than ever! Most years we only got one or two like Katia and Sadie or Amy and Samey. Here is one of our sibling pairs now, Ennis and Levy.

"Hi, everyone," Ennis said, uncomittedly, while Levy waved happily. He shouted, "I'm so happy to be here! This is so exciting! Oh my god, Topher you're my favorite!"

Topher smiled and the two boys talked happily. Ennis looked a bit nervous, but went over to where Mason was just waking up.

"W-what happened?" he asked, scared.

"I think you fainted," Ennis said helping him up. "I know it can be scary. I'm really nervous myself."

Mason blushed and the two quietly talked.

"Here comes Adrian!" Chris said. Adrian waved like a model, and strutted off the boat... and into the water. He pulled himself up after a second, and spit out the water. "That was wet," he said.

"Clementine-Noelle" Chris said. A pretty girl walked down and just waved but didn't speak.

Poppy walked up to her, "Hey, are you excited to be here?" Clementine-Noelle simply nodded.

* * *

Poppy: Who do I think will be my friends and enemies? Levy seems nice enough, but I can see myself clashing with Marleyna.

Levy: Everyone seems so nice! I want to be friends with them all.

Adrian: *still wet* The girls, definitely the girls. Levy seems like competition.

Mason: Ennis seems nice enough, but Marlena scares me.

Ennis: Mason seems nice enough, but Marleyna freaks me out. All that singing.

Marleyna: I'm not sure I like that Poppy. Adrian seems cute.

Clementine-Noelle: I'm going for the unnoticable approach. Only making small requests here and there. THat's how you get what you want.

* * *

"Estelle, everyone," Chris smiled as a girl with electric-green hair came down. "And her friend Ricky!"

Estelle jabbered loudly, "It's great to be here! I'm Estelle and this Ricky and we are great friends and I just can't wait to compete and meet you all and in and vote those of you I don't like off even though I probably will love you all unless your annoying because some people think I'm annoying because I have this thing with runon sentences."

"What she said," Ricky smiled.

"Our next two are siblings," Chris said as two girls came down. One girl eyed the bunch then ran over to Mason and Ennis, "Ohmigod, Shawnie! Look, they already have their first couple! If I work hard there will be twenty-one new couples by the end of this season."

Shawnie tried to pry the girl off, "AJ, let go. They probably are just friends."

Ennis and Mason blushed, while Levy walked over. "Don't you mean twenty-two, since there are forty-four of us."

"I don't date," AJ said. "It gets in the way of my work."

"So youre saying your undatable," Adrian asked, and Poppy elbowed him lightly.

Before Alaine could respond, Chris said, "And this team of the first eleven will be the Laffy Taffys!"

Everyone glanced at him as if he was crazy. "What, fairytales are for kids, and what's more childish than candy." After they continued to stare he gave them a better explanation. "You switch teams after each challenge, so the first time we didn't get a chance to make good names. We'll have better one for the next challenge." They shrugged.

"William and Logan are next! We're going to start introducing in pairs to make it go faster." A boy wearing a shirt that said "Gay and Proud on it," came out as well as a boy who looked like a gangster.

"Well, if you're sure about not being in an alliance," Logan said, and drew out a watch. He started moving it and saying. "You will agree. You will agree. You will agree."

William moved the watch to the side, "No I won't, dude. Sorry."

"Curses! He's immune to my charm!" Logan said. William stood as far away from him as possible.

"Alex and Saskia!"

Two girls with matching ponytails walked out and they giggled at that. Sasika grinned, "Hi, I'm Saskia."

Adrian walked up, "Hey, girl."

He tried to put his arm around her, but she gave him a small kick. "I'm a feminist, and you had better not try anything.

Alex shrugged and walked over to where William was standing. She noticed his shirt and gasped. "Oh you poor boy! Don't worry, I'll help you! We'll get through this together."

"Um, what?" he asked.

"I work for a program called Tree Tops, that help dirty people like you, become clean and pure like the rest of us."

"You mean I'm dirty because I'm... gay."

"I prefer not to use that term," she said carefully.

"I really don't have a problem with my... gayness," he said putting emphasis on the last word.

"It's okay," she patted him on the head. "I'll help you."

Saskia walked over and pulled her away from him, "Maybe you should put Tree Tops away while you're here. You've already made an enemy," she suggested helpfully.

"Never," Alex glared at Saskia.

* * *

Saskia: Who do I think is the strongest player? Me. But besides me, Alex seems like a fighter. I'm just not sure shes fighting for the right cause.

Alex: Give up Tree Tops? Never! I'm the best fighter, and I WILL win.

Estelle: Oh, I'm gonna rank them and I like to talk so don't cut anything out, oka-

Ricky: Estelle is nice. Probably her.

Shawnie: My sister is really strong.

Logan: I am the best hypnotist so I am the MVP! *pull out watch and tries to hypnotize camera*

AJ: My sister is really strong.

William: I'm not sure I like Alex. I guess Saskia seems pretty strong.

* * *

"Micah and Skylar"

A girl stepped out and she looked gorgeous. She had beautiful blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She would be perfect if she didn't... she smiled. An unhealthy amount of metal lay inside her mouth. She waved at the boys, and though she wasn't model level she was still extremely pretty. "Hi."

They were distracted when the strong boy took his foot and started scratching his ear with it.

"Micah was found in Africa when he was twelve," Chris smiled.

"Me. Hungry." Micah said.

The two of them walked over.

"Pandora and Joey!"

A girl with many scrapes on her cheek and arms walked out as well as a boy with a skateboard. "Hey," Joey said, eying AJ.

Pandora walked up to Chris, "Can I please be called Morgan?"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I really don't like the name Pandora, it's two unusual."

Chris sighed, "Would me calling you Morgan make you happier."

"Yes!"

"Pandora it is," he cried, evilly.

Pandora glared at him, but sat down. She whispered to William, "Am I allowed to punch him?"

"Probably not," he said sadly.

"Jared and Jo!"

Jared was short, and looked a bit like Cameron. He smiled and walked to his team. "Hey guys, I'm super excited to be here! I hope my brains will help the team!"

Jo looked a lot like the original Jo. But she seemed a bit angrier, "Well, no sh*t, otherwise you wouldn't have showed up, Sherlock," she said.

"And the last member of this team, Gal!"

Gal walked down and yawned. "Why do we have to start so early Chris? Can't a girl get some sleep."

Chris ignored her. "You will be known as the Tootsie Rolls!"

They glared at Chris for the name, but walked over to where the Laffy Taffys were standing.

"The first members of our next team, and the first three way group, twins Carly and Carla as well as Carly's boyfriend Miles."

A boy and a girl stepped off. The girl had blue highlight and the boy had his hair dyed as well. They were the perfect goth couple.

"Um, Carly, wheres your sister?" Chris asked nervously.

"Who?" Carly, innocently said.

Chris almost screamed, "CARLA!"

Carly shrugged, "She must be right behind me."

* * *

_/Flashback/_

"_Don't you think it's weird they're making us take a plane since we're already in Canada?" Carla asked._

"_I guess," Carly barely said._

"_And why do we have to take separate flights? Isn't that strange?" she continued._

_Carly sighed, "They probably just want to make a grand entrance."_

_Carla boarded her plane, waving goodbye to Carly. Carly smiled and the door slammed shut. Carly let out a sigh of relief as Carla's plane took off._

_An intercom went off, "The non-stop flight for India just left. Now boarding passengers for the thirteen hour flight to-"_

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

"Yup, right behind me," Carly giggled.

"Topher," Chris called. "Please investigate where Carla is. We don't want lawsuits one episode into the show. If she doesn't show up in time, it will look like she will be automatically eliminated and this team will be down a member.

"Our next two will be Marie and Blaire!"

Adrian walked right up to Blaire who immediately said, "No."

She looked pretty, but clearly wasn't in the mood for a relationship. Marie look quiet and bitter. Blaire looked nervous standing next to the three goths.

"Evan and Brad!"

Carly gasped when she saw Evan. "We thought you would do that," Chris said?"

Evan wore practically what Miles was wearing and smiled. "I still love you babe! That night at prom doesn't matter to me! Those guys were just being jerks to embarrass you, you didn't have to shut everyone out! I still want you! Come back to me!"

"He's my ex boyfriend," Carly explained to her team.

Brad put a hand on Evan's, "You may want to crank it back a few notches, she seems pretty upset."

Evan nodded, "Thanks, man"

* * *

Evan: Brad seems like a pretty cool dude.

Brad: Evan seems to be nice enough if you get past his obsession with Carly.

Carly: No, no, no, no, no. I thought getting rid of Carla would be the last of my problems. *she looks at the camera, realizing what she just admitted to* Oh, don't judge, you would have done the same if you had to deal with her 24/7!

Miles: I hope Carly isn't too upset.

Micah: Grrr...

* * *

"Carl and Emma!"

Carl held a stake up and had garlic around his neck. "Die, vampire scum!" he yelled running at Carly.

Miles got in between them and shoved Carl to the ground. "Hey get off my girlfriend!"

Emma barely looked up from her phone. "Hey team," she waved.

"Deshawn and Chloe!"

Deshawn was hot, but clearly emo and Chloe just rolled her eyes as Emma threw herself at him. "Hey, good looking," she said clinging to him.

"Can you please get off me?" he asked.

"This team will be known as the Hershey's Kisses! You may have an extra member, but we aren't, uh, sure yet," Chris said, before muttering to himself, "Where are you, Topher?"

"The next team is the Kit Kats and the first two members are Raven and Peter!"

A girl holding a guitar walked on along with a guy with a boyish grin. The two looked each other over, before the boy offered a hand, "I'm Peter."

"Raven," the girl said shaking his hand before getting zapped. The boy grinned and showed her a buzzer on his palm. She glared at him.

"Our next three, Nicole, Dee, and Elliot."

Elliot grinned sheepishly at Dee. The athlete, Dee, looked at him weirdly, "Dude, are you okay."

Elliot was jittery, "Um, yeah, you just look so strong."

"Thanks," Dee said, before carrying his bag in. The athlete caught Elliot staring at his still.

"You have a crush on him, right," Nicole asked. "They say being honest help a relationship-I mean, uh, you two would be like totes hot!

Elliot walked away scared.

"Raymond, Xavier, and Sebastian."

Raymond ran out happily, and tripped. He got up quickly and ran over to the rest of his team to introduce himself.

Sebastian and Xavier bumped into each other. Sebastian was short and had nerdy glasses. His violin case occupied his left hand. Xavier had a leather jacket on and was holding a guitar case in his left hand. They smiled at each other, and Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"Go ahead," Xavier said and sebastian walked on.

"Annie and Spencer."

Annie walked on and mover her glasses up her nose. She held a book tight to her chest. Spencer dived into the water, splashing Annie and ruining her book.

"What did you do!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he gave a small grin.

She glared and walked to the rest of the team as he sighed, disappointed in himself.

"And our forty-third, and possibly final contestant if CARLA DOESN'T ARRIVE," Chris shouted as if that would make Topher come faster, "is Kenny."

A small boy who looked quite plain came out. "Of course I'm the last one. I'm always last. Last to be chosen, last place in every sport."

"Woah, calm down, the order was random," Chris said, though he was smiling evilly.

"Of course it was," Kenny said.

* * *

Kenny: Maybe I shouldn't have been so bitter.

Sebastian: Xavier seems really nice.

Annie: Spencer has got to go.

Xavier: I wonder what our first challenge is gonna be. Hopefully it won't be too hard.

* * *

Chris pauses the TV on Xavier as he stands in a monitoring room away from the contestants. "Easy?" he laughs. "Now when have _I_ ever been known to go easy?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Are you excited! Who do you think will go home first? Who do you think will win? What will happen with Carla? Will answering these questions make me like you more? Yes to the last one! Please review!**


End file.
